


Steven Universe: A True Diamond AU

by Chica56



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A True Diamond AU, Amethyst and Jasper make a brief appearance, Steven Universe A True Diamond AU, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica56/pseuds/Chica56
Summary: Pink Diamond proves herself as a true diamond. [Backstory for my A True Diamond AU]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Steven Universe: A True Diamond AU

_ Many years ago, there was a young diamond, the radiant Pink Diamond. She had been given her first ever colony— a terrestrial planet called “Earth”. She was eager to begin the colonization process, wanting to prove that she could run a colony on her own. Fully aware of the hefty responsibilities associated with such a task, she gathered her closest gems, her Pearl and her Spinel, and hurried to her new colony. _

_ Unfortunately, Pink Diamond soon discovered that running a colony could be quite slow and dull. It would take many years for the process to be completed, but this did not discourage her. She pressed on, eagerly awaiting to see the first gems emerge from the stone walls of the Prime Kindergarten. Curiosity soon got the best of her and she decided to see the planet’s surface for herself, disguising herself as a Rose Quartz and bringing along her companions. _

_ When she arrived at the surface of the planet, she soon discovered that it was full of life, and made many trips to the Earth’s surface in disguise. She had become curious about the various life forms on the planet, including humans. _

_ Curiosity turned into fondness. _

_ Fondness turned into admiration. _

_ Admiration turned into love. _

_ However, she soon had a horrible truth revealed to her— the colonization process would destroy all life on this planet. Not a single bird to sing in the trees, not a single deer to prance through the meadows, not even a single blade of grass to sway gently in the wind. The Earth would be left barren, devoid of what once made it beautiful. _

_ She told her fellow diamonds of her plight, yet they didn’t listen. Blue Diamond attempted to compromise by creating a human zoo, but Pink Diamond wasn’t happy with this. She didn’t want to simply contain and preserve it in a zoo, she wanted to protect it and let it grow. When she pleaded with the other diamonds to allow her to preserve the planet and start a colony elsewhere, they ignored her cries, telling her that she must complete the colonization process if she wanted to be a true diamond. _

_ Pink Diamond was  _ **_furious_ ** _. She knew she wasn’t like them. She was smaller, more childish, more caring… They would never treat her as if she were a diamond. If she didn’t colonize the planet, they would take it away from her, just like they had taken away her first Pearl. If she did colonize the planet, she would still be seen as a child. She left Homeworld in rage and despair, taking her Pearl and Spinel with her to her lunar base. They tried to console her, but she had no idea what to do. She was about ready to give in when she had a realization. _

_ This was HER colony. _

_ This was HER planet. _

_ She was just as much of a diamond as the others, and if she wanted to preserve her planet, then she would never let them stop her, no matter what. _

_ She stopped all development of the colony immediately. The kindergarten was shut down, all construction was stopped, and a search for a new planet was organized. White Diamond quickly noticed this and became enraged. She called upon her fellow diamonds, Yellow and Blue, and they boarded their ships to confront her. Pink Diamond and her companions were brought inside with a bubble. _

_ The other diamonds demanded that Pink Diamond finish the colonization process or she will be punished, but Pink refused. _

_ “This is MY planet!” She cried. “I can do whatever I want with it, and if I want to preserve it then you can’t stop me!” _

_ “You are being absurd, Pink!” Yellow shouted. “This planet’s life holds no value other than feeding the Kindergartens to produce more gems.” _

_ “There aren’t any other planets like this! We should be protecting it, not destroying it! I’m not going to let you push me around and tell me what to do!” _

_ The other diamonds were shocked. This wasn’t a childish tantrum— she was completely serious. Blue Diamond attempted to bargain with her, but Yellow Diamond stopped her. _

_ “She must learn her lesson.” Yellow Diamond said. “If we keep making compromises with her, she’ll never become a true diamond.” _

_ “I’m just as much of a diamond as you!” Pink Diamond retorted. “I will not allow you to tell me what to do anymore! This is my planet, and I will protect it!” _

_ White Diamond, becoming impatient with the younger diamond, stepped forward. She used her powers against Pink Diamond, wanting to take control of her mind and put her in her place. Pink Diamond, determined to stand her ground and protect her companions, unlocked an ability hidden deep inside of her— a barrier able to withstand White Diamond’s attack. _

_ The other diamonds stared in shock. They never knew Pink Diamond had that kind of power. White Diamond attacked again, this time using Pink Diamond’s first Pearl to attack them from behind. Pink Diamond put up another barrier, shielding her and her friends from the bright light.  _

_ Yellow Diamond became enraged by this act of defiance and launched her own attack, but it was in vain— the barrier stopped her electricity in its tracks. Blue Diamond didn’t want to hurt Pink, but she had no other choice. She launched a ball of energy at Pink, but the resulting explosion had no affect on her. Blue Diamond then used her pathogenic aura, causing the other gems to shed tears. However, this was simply a distraction— all three diamonds attacked Pink and her companions, but to no avail. Her quick reflexes allowed her to shield herself from the attacks. _

_ No matter how many times the diamonds attacked, Pink Diamond shielded herself. She was determined to prove herself, even if it meant fighting her fellow diamonds. _

_ “This is becoming far too ridiculous.” White Diamond announced. She turned to Yellow and Blue, placing them both under her control. With the other two diamonds and a pearl under her control, she launched another attack at Pink, attempting to take control of her again, but Pink had surrounded herself and her companions in an unbreakable bubble. White Diamond started to become even more enraged. _

_ “Stop this at once!” White Diamond yelled. “I’m trying to do what’s best for you, and you are simply being stubborn! You’re acting like a child!” _

_ “If anything, the only one acting like a child here is you!” Pink Diamond shouted back. _

_ White Diamond was shocked. Nobody had ever talked back to her like that before, and she had no idea how to respond. For the first time ever, she was truly speechless. She began to turn pink, losing control of her powers and releasing the gems under her control. They fell to the ground, disoriented and unaware of what had happened. Pink Diamond picked up her old pearl, a pink one just like her, and gently instructed Pearl and Spinel to take care of her. _

_ Pink Diamond walked over to her fellow diamonds, determination and anger in her eyes. She glared at them and demanded that they never return to Earth or any of her future colonies ever again, and to never interfere in what she does with her subjects. If any of their gems were found near her colonies, they would be captured and sent to Homeworld on bubbles. The other diamonds were speechless, shocked at the events that had transpired. Pink Diamond, exhausted and tired of dealing with them, gathered her companions and left. _

_ The other diamonds were not pleased with how things had gone— they wanted to prove that Pink Diamond couldn’t make it on her own. They agreed to visit her in 5,000 years to see what she had done. If her colony failed and her court collapsed, they would make her return to Homeworld with them, whether she liked it or not. They flew their ships back to Homeworld and began their wait. _

_ Blue Diamond grieved endlessly for those long years, blaming herself for making Pink hate them. Yellow couldn’t accept what she had done, constantly shifting the blame to others and trying to forget what happened— but deep down she knew it was all her fault. White bided her time, awaiting the day she could finally show Pink how childish she was being this entire time. _

_ But Pink Diamond didn’t suffer. She flourished. _

_ Without the other diamonds constantly looking over her shoulder at every little thing she did, she ran her court the way  _ **_she_ ** _ wanted to, with the assistance of her two beloved pearls and her playful Spinel. Earth was designated as a protected planet, with Quartz soldiers keeping an eye out for the other diamond’s subjects. All injectors were removed from the planet and refurbished for later use. Other planets without life, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, were found with many moons that could be colonized. Soon one planet became two, two planets became three, three became four, and four became five. New types of gems were discovered, breakthroughs were made, and her court thrived under the leadership of their kindhearted and radiant diamond. _

_ However, soon those long 5,000 years were over, and the other diamonds prepared to pay Pink Diamond a visit. Another gem, sympathizing with Pink Diamond’s struggle, rushed to her as quickly as she could and warned her of their plans. Pink Diamond put her armies on standby in case anything happened. She didn’t want to take any risks. _

_ When the diamonds arrived, they were shocked at what they saw. What had once been a small lunar base became a large temple, decorated with flowing banners and blooming flowers. Even Pink Diamond herself had changed— her old, jester-like outfit traded for a beautiful dress. She looked and sounded far more mature, learning a lot during her time running her court by herself. _

_ She showed her fellow diamonds everything. Her new colonies, her discoveries, her new gems, and her plans for the future. Blue and Yellow Diamond were incredibly proud of her, congratulating her on her progress and apologizing for how they had treated her. White Diamond stood there speechless, unable to process what she had seen. She was ready to use her powers to restrain Pink Diamond, to take her away to Homeworld and lock her away, but instead she found her thriving and doing something she never thought possible. _

_ She became a true diamond. _

* * *

“That was so cool!”

“Dang, who knew you could defeat White Diamond by making her embarrassed?”

“Awh…I wanted the fight to last longer.”

“Oh man, I would’ve loved to see the look on White’s face!”

Pearl giggled as the other gems talked amongst each other, fascinated by the story of their diamond. She loved telling that story, it always made for interesting reactions and discussions. An Amethyst in the front row, sitting on a certain Jasper’s lap, raised her hand eagerly.

“Amethyst 8XM? Do you have a question?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah! When you guys were looking for other planets, did you ever find anything weird? Like a big monster?” Amethyst inquired.

“I wasn’t directly involved with the scouting process, but from what I’ve heard there haven’t been that many big monsters. However, I’m sure if there were any they would’ve been taken care of.”

“Aw, man!” Amethyst huffed, crossing her arms.

“Hey, don’t be so down! Maybe if we get a sixth colony, there will be lots of big monsters on it!” Spinel piped up. That made the small Amethyst get excited, and Jasper chuckled in amusement.

“I wanna fight big monsters someday! I’ll kick their butts!” She proclaimed.

“Sure you will, kiddo.” Jasper said, ruffling the smaller gem’s hair.

“Well, if anyone has any questions, we’ll answer them to the best of our ability.” Pink Pearl said.

“I think I’ll take it from here.”

The other gems gasped in shock as Pink Diamond stepped into the room, her heels clicking as she walked in.

“Pearls, Spinel, you may take a break. I can handle any questions they have.”

“Yes, my diamond.” The three gems said, leaving the room. Pink Diamond turned to the other gems and kneeled down in front of them, a friendly smile on her face. It always made her happy when she was able to chat with the newer gems, something she never would’ve been allowed to do in the past. But now she was free from the other diamond’s control, and could run her court the way she wanted.

She could interact with her subjects more, do what she wanted with her planets, and research what she wanted to. No more diamonds looking over her shoulder at everything, no more begging and pleading to do anything, and no more letting them control everything she did.

She was a true diamond, and she would do things her own way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! For more content on this AU, follow @the-radiant-pink-diamond on Tumblr or follow me here to see more fics based in this AU! Oh, and if you enjoyed it, be sure to leave a comment and some kudos.


End file.
